


The Spaceport in the Sky

by sinousine



Series: The General [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends (Marvel Comics), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Everybody Died, Kaleesh, izvoshra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinousine/pseuds/sinousine
Summary: Sk'ar finds himself at a spaceport in the afterlife. The Izvoshra are there, as well as General Grievous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my WIPs for a while.
> 
> I felt like the tone doesn't fit how I view Grievous and the weight of his sins anymore, and so it languished on my computer.
> 
> I'm posting this for anyone who would enjoy such a thing.

"A gun mount?"

There were nine of them here. The high vaulted ceiling gleamed white, patterns scintillating through it. They were seated in what appeared to be the waiting area of a spaceport. Outside, a single spacecraft was being loaded.

"My ship was fleeing the Shiva system when a Wookiee threw a metal gun mount at it."

Immediately, he felt the scathing judgement of the other eight upon him.

Seven of the beings in the spaceport waiting area were dressed in the warrior's regalia they had worn on that fateful day. The eighth covered his lower quarters in a borrowed cape, his arms crossed over his bare chest. The subject of Qymaen jai Sheelal's attention felt absolutely naked, aurodium-plated helmet and loincloth be damned.

"Sk'ar, whatever happened to 'honor'?"

"But Sheelal…you were running away from that Jedi when he shot you with your own blaster…" Sk'ar retorted, trying to shift the blame.

The look that Grievous shot him could have killed the 3-meter-tall Kaleesh where he stood, if he weren't already dead.

“I was not myself then…”

“Unless there's a mind control device in that helmet of yours, you ran away of your own free will." Grievous replied, tilting his head away in disdain.

"It seems that spending so much time as an Imperial dog has made you lose your sense of respect for your superiors…"

"And given you terrible taste. What in Heavens are you wearing??" asked another of the Izvoshra.

"It's like one of those sleazy holodramas! Where the guy is doing some 'commanding' in his cabin"

"How would you know about that??"

Sk'ar buried his face in his hands, the blood rushing to his face. He would bear the arrows of his comrades' scorn.

It was then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"There will come a time for all of us to properly repent for our sins, but for now, let us hear what working for this Emperor was like."

It was Marj-khatun, Sheelal's trustworthy first wife - he had not seen her face in years.

Playfully, she slapped one hand on his back, before sitting beside Grievous.

"Did they feed you well when you were working for Emperor Palpatine?"

"Yes," replied Sk'ar, remembering all the 10-litre tubs of ice cream and ale-roast pheasants he had downed.

"You lucky-! I couldn't even eat when I was working for Count Dooku."

For a long time they talked, of their lives during the War, of the time of Sheelal's absence, of the Emperor and his machinations, the long struggle against the invaders.

A light flashed on overhead, and a voice on the intercom announced that the ship was boarding and passengers should line up in front of the gate.

Grievous looked at each of the Izvoshra, at Marj, at the countless beings thronging through the spaceport.

"Ronderu isn't here."

"She boarded a long time ago. She couldn't wait to come back." 

"Then why delay? Let us go."

"Yes, let's go..."

Hand in hand, the General and his followers stepped onto the platform, into the waiting space shuttle. Soon, the ship began to rise into the bright sky, vanishing into the clouds.


End file.
